Fusel
by Le nom du destin
Summary: Wenn ihr sinnlose Geschichten nciht mögt, lest das NICHT! Nur Blödsinn, den meine kleine Schwester mir diktiert hat!


**_Just some humourous blurb, don't take it seriously… OOC, be warned! Just some stupid, silly stuff my sister told me in the evenings because we were bored:) enjoy, it's just sooooo stupid, just what was coming into her mind, she's NOIR-freak like me!  
_**

Fusel

Mireille und Kirika gingen durch den Wald. Dann kamen sie in ein Schloss. Da war Chloé. Kirika dachte:

_Oh, die sieht aber heute wieder sexy aus…_

Aber Chloé ging in einen komischen Raum. Kirika wollte ihr hinterher gehen, aber Mireille war angekotzt und wollte nicht. Sie war müde weil sie schon lange unterwegs waren und suchte einen Raum mit einem Bett. Kirika wollte aber n och nicht schlafen, also ging sie Chloé hinterher. Chloé lag auf dem Boden, es sah aus als würde sie gleich an Alkoholvergiftung sterben. In der Ecke des Raumes standen hunderte Kästen leerer Alkopopskästen. Aber in Wirklichkeit schlief Chloé nur.

_Boah, sind die doof, alle am Pennen!_ , dachte Kirika, _Ich hab gar keinen zum Spielen… Mal gucken ob Althena hier ist, vielleicht will die ja mit mir spielen…_

Und so machte Kirika sich auf die Suche nach Althena.

Schließlich fand sie Althena im Speiseraum wo sie vollgefressen in der Ecke lag. Sie hatte einen fetten Bauch und schnarchte. Das war der Kirika dann doch zu doof und sie ging zurück zu Chloé. Kirika stürzte sich auf sie um sie zu wecken, dabei hatte sie aber nicht die Staubfusel auf dem Boden gesehen. Sie atmete einen Haufen davon ein und begann zu husten. Da kam Mireille und sah Kirika husten und dass Fusel umherflogen und lachte Kirika aus. Weil sie so viel lachte atmete sie auch Fusel ein und hustete mit. Da wachte Chloé auf und sah dass die anderen gerade an Fuseln erstickten. Weil sie aber so stockbesoffen war registrierte sie das gar nicht richtig und ging einfach schnurstracks weg und trank einen großen Schluck Bier. Kirika, schon halb erstickt, sah, dass Chloé jetzt auch eine Flasche Pils aus dem Kühlschrank holte und krächzte:

„Ich will auch eins!"

Chloé aber dachte gar nicht daran ihr ein Bier abzugeben. Sie schaute sich nur verwirrt um und lallte:

„Das glaubste doch selber nisch das ich dir was abgebe du dumme Kuh!"

Mireille, die schon kurz vor dem Erstickungstod war, musste nur noch mehr lachen. Schon ganz blau angelaufen krächzte sie:

„Kirika, ich hab die doch gesagt du bist eine Null, und du wirst immer eine bleiben. Double Null!"

Und Mireille lachte nun über sich selbst. Kirika fand das gar nicht nett und beschwerte sich lauthals. Chloé torkelte aus dem Raum und wunderte dass die Sonne nicht scheint.

Althena rollte vollgefressen in den Raum und fragte:

„Wat geht denn hier ab? Hat jemand was zu essen?"

Kirika brachte ihr eine Flasche Bier, aber Althena sagte nur:

„Wat soll ich denn damit, das kann man doch nicht essen!"

Mireille hatte endlich ihre Fusel ausgehustet und hatte nun höllischen Durst. Sie riss Althena die Bierflasche aus der Hand. Es schmeckt Mireille so gut dass sie auch alle anderen Flaschen austrank. Kirika meinte dazu nur:

„Mireille, meinst du dass das wirklich gut ist?"

Da platzte Mireille der Kragen:

„Ich hab hier voll den Endstress und du kommst mir mit so ner Scheiße!"

Kirika hatte diesen Spruch wohl nicht ganz verstanden und guckte wie eine Kuh wenn es donnert.

Althena musste nun lachen und rollte von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen. Da kam Chloé wieder und schrie:

„Gibt's jetzt endlich Kuchen? Das Efeu wächst schon wieder so hoch!"

Irgendwie fühlte sich Kirika ein bisschen zu doof für diesen besoffenen und vollgefressenen Haufen und rannte aus dem Raum. Chloé schaute ihr hinterher und fragte:

„Geht die Kuchen holen?"

Dazu meinte Althena nur:

„Mit Würstchen?"

Mireille sagte:

„Nee, mit Borkenkäfern!"

Althena machte einen Schmollmund und sagte:

„Ich will aber mit Würstchen!", und kugelte sich beleidigt auf die andere Seite.

--

Kirika schlenderte gelangweilt durch die langen Korridore des Schlosses und dachte:

_Gibt's hier auch irgendwo Schokolade oder Püppchen zum Spielen?_

Zu ihrem Glück fand sie ein kleines Spielzimmer mit vielen Puppen. Sie suchte sich die allerschönste mit noch ei paar anderen und spielte Teeparty. Auf einmal kam Chloé in den Raum gewankt und wollte mitspielen. Sie suchte sich auch ein aus und tat so als würdedie Puppe sagen:

„Das is ja wie die verrückte Teeparty bei Alice im Wunderland!"

Auf einmal kam auch Mireille in den Raum, setzte sich zwischen Kirika und Chloé und spielte mit. Schließlich kam auch Althena angerollt, schrie:" Tee! Kuchen!" und stürzte sich auf den Puppentisch in der Hoffnung sie könnte die Plastikkuchen essen.

_**(das dramatische Ende O.O)**_

Auf einmal gab's einen lauten BUMMS und das Schloß flog mit der fetten Althena, der stockbesoffenen Chloé, der leicht angetrunkenen Mireille und dem armen kleinen Spielkind Kirika in die Luft.

Man sah nur noch Fusel in der Luft fliegen.


End file.
